Rewritten
by RoseBlues95
Summary: Leah Clearwater has lost everyone and eveything she has ever cared about. But that all changes when a mystery girl offers her a chance to change the ending to her story. The question is how far is she willing to go? (Time travel Fic)
1. Prologue

It went wrong. That wasn't supposed to happen. The worst that could've happened was that they fought the Volturi and suffered some losses on their side but still came out on top.

It didn't work out that way though.

What happened was far more terrible. They were annihilated. Even with Alice Cullen's ability to see into the future and Bella Swan's newly gained ability to be both a mental and physical shield. The Cullens' and their allies were practically slaughtered.

In the end, only a few of them managed to escaped. That fact alone left a bitter taste in her mouth.

She was the only female shifter ever. The ex to Sam Uley, previously renowned as the "Bitch of the Uley pack". For her attitude of course-not the fact she was a girl, and beta to Jacob Black. Leah Clearwater.

She and a few other survivors had made it out alive and went on the run. Sticking together at first, they had traveled and lived as invisibly as possible. But after a while, they all decided it was best to split up.

As a group, they may have had safety in numbers but it was those very numbers that threatened to expose them. After what had seemed like a short few months on the run, they drifted down their own paths.

She often wondered if that had been a mistake too.

It wasn't that long after splitting did she run into a Volturi assassin in Houston, Texas. It had been night and the bastard attacked her right after she got off from work. He was strong and had a gift. He knew, just like she did, that he had the upper hand from the beginning. Relentlessly, he taunted her over and over again. When at last he managed to corner her, he revealed that he had hunted down and killed one of the survivors not that long ago.

One of the Cullens' allies and friend. Charlotte.

Although they hadn't been exactly close, it still struck a cord.

Leah didn't have to play distraught and distracted. She truly was. Despite the slump of her shoulders and a whimper of sadness, she remained on her guard. Even when he attacked.

But it was his own arrogance and impulse that would be his own undoing.

Leah used the last of her energy and dodged his attack before lunging at him, even as wounded as she was.

She couldn't remember much after that except the image of ripping his head from his shoulders before transforming back. Through the foggy haze of her memory, she knew she must've torn him to shreds before lighting what was left of the vampire on fire.

That was only one in the numerous assassination attempts on her. And not all of her attackers were under employment from the Volturi. Some of her attackers were nomadic vampires with the intent of bringing her to the Volturi as a bounty. Others still sought her out to taunt her, insult her. She would be no better than the other survivors—hunted down and killed.

After a while, she retired to where she was now- in an ice cave deep in the Alaskan wilderness. Lonely and bitter. Albeit safe, if isolating herself, rarely hunting and nearly freezing to death more often than not counted as living. Staying in her wolf form, she did precisely that. It kept her hidden from the Volturi and alive if a predator or nomad happened to wander close to her hidden abode. Not to mention warm in the freezing tundra that she now lived in.

The smell of a vampire "Leech" entered her senses, distracting her from her thoughts. Raising her gigantic wolf head and opening her eyes, she gazed towards the entrance.

Whoever managed to find her was going to be in for a rude awakening, she thought darkly. She relaxed her body somewhat to give the intruder the impression that she wasn't aware of their presence.

* * *

Hello this is my first story! And I was brave enough to actually share it so please, no flames. Only constructive criticism. I know how some tend to judge and honestly this is just a hobby and I just wanted to share it with you all! Please let me know what you think, Story edited by my sister. And just a heads up - Leah might end up being a OC in this story, as for what I have in mind changes her more than in cannon. Enough said, hope you all enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do not own twilight or any of the characters, they are owned by Stephenie Meyers.

An: Here is the next Chap. As for the question of the whole pack being dead, yes they are and I will be mentioning the other survivors later in either flash backs or Leah referring to them.

Please Review as I would like to here your thoughts.

* * *

Leah kept completely still in her corner. The intruder's scent reached her before his or her foot steps rapped against the icy stone. In the past she wouldn't have been able to tell what they smelled like but now she could. It was a male, though the part that nearly made her body tense was the faint sickly sweet smell of death that surrounded him. He was vampire.

That didn't matter though.

Keeping her body and breathing even, she waited. He was still to far away near the entrance of the cave for her to attack. As Leah waited she projected her awareness and senses outward, finding something shocking that almost made her give up her charade. Upwind from her, but downwind and outside her cave about three miles behind the vampire in front of her there was another one heading in her direction.

Were they together? No.

If they were they would have entered together. This did not ease her mind at all. She had to choose a course of action fast, as the first leech was getting closer. He wasn't doing anything to hide his approach, either he was cocky or dumb or just plain stupid. Probably all of the above. The cave hallway that lead to the small den she was in, was narrow. Narrow enough to be a hassle even for her to enter and exit.

Now. Was all she thought snapping from her previous thought to spring from her position and attack. He was at the exit of the hall and the entrance to her den.

He was surprised.

Good. Leah snapped her jaws shut on thin air as he dodged out of the entrance way.

Even better.

It just made it easier for her. Growling she stationed herself in front of the den, blocking off the hall. Quick and deadly. Her next attack had to be quick and deadly.

"Fuck!" the leech spat. Red eyes glowing brightly in the darkness of her den. "Nearly got me there, but that won't happen again she bitch."

Growling lowly, Leah hunched. Her body wounding tightly, ready to spring again.

His smile was sinister and arrogant as he stood across from her. "Should've know from the stories about you that you'd be one feisty bitch."

The only response he got was the raise in volume of her growls. She just wanted him to hurry up. The other leech's scent was starting to get stronger meaning it wasn't that far from the cave.

"Don't worry I'll be done quick."

He lunged at her, a metallic ring spoke of a dagger or knife of some kind being drawn as he aimed for her neck. Leah met him head on, going with her instincts and attacking his legs first. Like a wolf in the wild to weaken him. Dodging the wicked blade, he had and snapping at his legs. The den working in her favor, letting her teeth graze one of his legs sharply before he managed to dodge out of the way before she could tear it off.

He spun and swung again, trying to catch her off guard after her attack, but she slunk back and before lunging at his open side, her fangs sinking into his diamond hard waist and leg.

"Stupid beast," he sneered as he tried to pull himself free and get away.

Dread struck her like lightning as the other leech's scent become strong and the sound of blurred steps signaled its arrival. With no choice and before he could swing his blade again she let go. Growling lowly she shot for the den entrance. If she had to face two of them it was better not to get caught in her den, better the cave with more room to move, then the den which while it allowed her mobility in a one on one fight would stunt her in a two on one fight. Her instincts protested the decision but she ignored them, racing into the hall and out into the cave in a few quick, long bounds.

His foot steps echoed behind hers told her all she needed to know. "Running won't help you!".

Once in the cave Leah moved to position her body for both of the oncoming vampires, the brightness in it allowing her to see better as well. Her shadow entered first behind her, Leah didn't mind that as it worked for her. Feinting with a lunge towards his knife hand, she went for his already weakened side, this time sinking her teeth into the calf of his leg.

He hissed twisting his body, swinging down the the blade in his opposite hand as the other gripped her fur as if to toss her. This time she didn't dodge the on coming attack and felt the burn of pain as it sunk past her fur and into her skin on her right shoulder.

Giving a growl as her jaw locked into place, she shook her head pulling him of his feet before tearing his leg off as she flung him. Which helped as the blade came out as he was flung into the ice covered cave wall opposite of her. She then gave one last lung this time for his neck as he slid down the wall, before he could recover. This time being able to tear of his arm and hand that held the knife before he sent her tumbling backwards with a fist to the side.

Leah gave her self a shake before tossing the offending limb somewhere far out of the way.

"Even if I die here more will come!" he stated matter of fact moving as if to attack even though he was missing two limbs.

Moving in a lightning-quick attack she pinned him to the ground. Proceeding to maul him, shredding his body into pieces strewn across the cave floor. She would have changed back to burn him but the low growl accompanied with the strong scent of another vampire, told her the other leech had arrived.

Turning to face it she gave her own warning growl as she took not it but her in, as this one was clearly woman.

Not this one, she wasn't completely vampire. She was also human.

A hybrid.

She had only known two in her life though their had said to be five in total at the time of her meeting their kind. One being the child her and other's fought protecting only to seemingly fail and the other who had helped in that battle and a few more after before dying, not truly escaping the battle ground like her and the other survivors did.

Were they recruiting hybrids now?

"You are a ferocious one yeye -mbwa mwitu. But I am not here to fight you, rather I am here to help you." The female hybrid explained as she stood what was assumingly a safe distance on both their parts away from Leah.

Help. She did not need help. Not from this hybrid or anyone else.

"I know a way to bring back your loved ones, or rather stop them from dying to begin with. But you must choose fast, the Volturi mtumwa is starting to reform and must be burned soon."

Leah bit back the growl that threatened to come forth at the hybrids statement. With a glance she confirmed that yes the leech was reforming and needed to be burn not just that but her wound had finished knitting together as the woman spoke meaning she had an equal fighting chance against her.

"If it will help you decide, my name is Kendra, I am from a tribe hidden deep in the wilds of Kenya, Africa. I only wish to help yeye –mbwa mwitu, for in helping you I shall also help myself." The now amply named Kendra explained watching Leah for a sign of cooperation.

Help herself how? And help her, Leah?

With a growl Leah looked at the cave exit and gave a nod of her head. If Kendra left so that she could burn the shredded body, then she would listen to her. Otherwise she would just have to take the chance of him reforming as she fought Kendra.

"I will wait outside then." Was all Kendra stated before vanishing out of the cave.

Wasting no time after making sure that the hybrid was far enough away did Leah shift back and quickly retrieve the little supplies she had which was lighter fuel, a box of matches as well as wood that she kept hidden in case of being found. Gathering up everything and starting a fire he threw lighter fuel on it's body pieces for extra measure before tossing him to the waiting flames.

Shifting back as soon as she was finished she didn't have to wait long before Kendra reappeared inside of the cave. The hybrid barely glanced at the burning flames and remains of the leech inside them.

"There is a way to stop what has happened to you from happening, my tribe has a way to help you, but you must return to Africa with me before you are told more." Chocolate brown eyes watched Leah unflinchingly.

Did she not know what she was asking of Leah?

Trust.

She had not trusted anyone or thing in years and for good reason, no one could help. How did this Kendra and her tribe know how to stop what happened? What did the want with her? The questions kept coming making her growl at the reason behind them.

"You have nothing to lose by believing what I say yeye-mbwa mwitu. You have more to gain if anything else." Was all Kendra stated.

She was right and Leah knew it. All she had left was her life, a life that was filled with nothing but countless nightmares of her packs and allies' death's happening over and over again. Filled with assassin's and trackers coming after her for the Volturi who wanted to finish what they started. Making her decision Leah transformed back.

"I will come with you but on one condition that is none negotiable, I stay in wolf for the whole time until I choose to change back." She stated, body shaking briefly in warning.

"That is fine. Hope you don't mind tight spaces, as we will have to go by ship and you will need to be in a crate." Kendra smirked.

Leah merely nodded. Both of them glanced at the burning remains before Leah shifted back and motioned for Kendra to lead the way.

* * *

 **Yeye – She**

 **Mbwa mwitu- Wolf, Forest dog**

 **Watumwa- Slaves, serfs**

An: Well all done. Hope you enjoy and for those who liked it and reviewed, thank you very much. I appreciated the support.


	3. Chapter 2

An: Whew! This one was hard to write and took a long time to do so, so I hope everyone enjoys it.

Disclaimer: Other than my oc, I do not own any of the characters to twilight or twilight itself.

* * *

Two days later... Kenya, Africa 8:15 pm.

The night was dark and calming as Kendra waited at a small village for Leah's crate to arrive. She had flown in on a flight from Anchorage, Alaska to Nairobi, Kenya two days earlier, arriving a day before Leah.

True to her decision the yeye mbwa mwitu had chosen to be shipped in a crate via air freight. She had tried to dissuade her but it seemed years of being hunted had made her paranoid and unwilling to trust anyone. Including Kendra herself, which was just fine to Kendra. After all better paranoid than dead.

A owl's haunted call rang in the distance and the wild chirps of crickets echoed all around to her despite the low noise of the villagers. The wind danced through the brush and the moon hid behind the sparse coverage of clouds.

A night handed on a silver platter for a vampire and shifter to do business.

Kendra adjusted her stance as the sound of an old engine puttered and stuttered as the late night delivery truck came down the road. The brakes screeched to a halt as it stopped by the old worn wooden sign that said "Delivery drop off here." Two big brawny men got out of the truck and opened the back to reveal the large crate waiting inside.

"This your's ma'am?" the older one asked as he walked towards her holding out a clip board with a slip of paper, before moving off to help the younger male retrieve the crate.

"Yes." Kendra signed the paper before waiting as they extracted the crate and put it down with a heavy thump.

"What's in it? Huh, antiques or something?" The younger inquired after they set it down, eyeing her.

"Nothing of note to you, thank you for getting it here." Kendra said handing the clip board back to the older man, also passing him a generous tip as well. With a nod he took it and directed the younger one back into the truck before he could ask any further questions. It only took a minute or two before the truck hummed back to life and they were gone.

"No need to continue to wait yeye mbwa mwitu, you can come out now." Kendra whispered moving away from the crate and out of the small village.

With a loud shudder the front of the crate gave, falling open to let Leah out. She had been stuck in it for fifty-six hours with no room to move and to endure the constant rocking of the air freight and then the truck. Though neither of them bothered her.

No.

What had really bothered her were her worries of if this whole situation being a trap and that was she willingly walking to her death. Paranoia and past instances had dance around her mind along with the sickly sweet smell of vampires and fire.

With a snarl, Leah slunk out of the enclosed space and out into the night air. She spotted Kendra already moving into the thick brush away from the village. She followed making sure to keep low as she made her way to it. Once in the brush she followed after Kendra who switched speeds and started running at vampire speed. She easily took off faster to keep pace with the female hybrid.

She didn't pause as they tore past the threshold of the thick jungle about seven hundred and sixty-five yards from the village. Once in the sea of trees, they moved faster. The tree's blurring as they moved past them at inhuman speeds, the landscape changing the deeper they went. And before she realized it they were on running on a mountain side. The terrain was rocky and harsh.

It was only thanking to her growing up on the reservation and patrolling its borders that she adjusted to the change of terrain so quickly, knowing to use her claws to gain traction as they went down the mountain now.

Every know and again, the hybrid would glance back to make sure Leah was behind her but never spoke. Which was good as Leah preferred it that way. They could speak when they got to her tribe, and Leah could see if she was telling the truth about changing what had happened.

Hours passed before they seemingly arrived at the entrance to a canyon, where Kendra had them stop.

"From here on yeye mbwa mwitu, you must change back and proceed with me on foot." Kendra stated in a voice that left no room for negotiation.

Leah stared at her.

Change back and go through the darkness of the canyon with her? In the form she was most vulnerable? No.

They agreed that Leah would only change when she chose to change back, something that Leah stated would not be negotiated.

"I know our agreement. These are sacred lands though and to past you must pass a woman not as beast. It is still your choice." Was all Kendra said seeming to know what Leah was thinking.

Sacred Land.

Of course the land just had to be sacred. Being native American and growing up around the stories and songs of the past, she knew how tribes and such thought and felt about things that were sacred. With a huff and one last wolf formed glare she shifted back into her human skin, uncaring of the naked state she was left in after doing so.

Cutting her part vampire guide a look, "You never mention I would have to pass onto sacred ground." She bit out.

"You never asked. There is a large loose shirt there by the rocks." She replied pointing to two big rocks sitting to Leah's right.

Giving her a short nod, Leah moved towards the rocks. Making sure to keep the other women in the corner of her eye sight for any sudden movements, once at them she pulled out what seemed to be an overly large shirt the stop almost at her knees. Quickly putting it on she turned to fully face Kendra before gestured for her to lead the way into the canyon.

Kendra entered first and Leah followed. Huge rocks towered jutting out from the canyon walls as they walked. The further in they went the bigger the rocks got, turning into boulders that they had to weave through to get by. She didn't know how long the cavern was, or how long it would take to open up.

When Kendra sped up Leah jogged to keep up as her eyes caught the faint silvery light not far ahead of them. it wasn't long before they burst out of the cavern walls and onto the ledge of a small cliff over looking a valley with a small village stationed at the bottom.

"Welcome to the home of my tribe. We must go see the Madam now, there is much to discuss and not enough time." She said cryptically before moving away from the cliff and leading Leah down the primitively designed steps carved into the canyon walls.

Their pace was fast and soon they were at the bottom of the cliff and heading toward a hut that sat just out side of the village in the middle of the valley. On approach two male tribesmen dressed in loin cloths holding spears greeted them when the stopped in front of the hut. A branch like drape kept the woman inside partially hidden so only her silhouette was seen.

Leah observed as Kendra stepped forward and began speaking in another language with the men. It only took a moment before they moved aside so that she could converse with the woman inside.

"Step forward yeye mbwa mwitu, she wishes to have a better look at you." Kendra instructed her.

They can help you. That is why your doing this.

She thought taking a few cautious steps closer to the hut, but still keeping a good distance between her and the tribesmen standing guard. Not that it mattered. If she thought she was in danger she would shift, sacred ground or no.

The woman in the hut had started speaking again, whatever she was saying had Kendra glancing at the night sky before nodding and turning to face Leah again. "This is my tribes witch doctor. You may call her Madam. She says that there is not a lot of time, but before you decide move forward you must here the story behind what is about to happen." She explained.

"Tell your tale then. You still haven't told me how you can help me. Let alone how you want to be helped." Leah stated irritably as she eyed those responsible for her irritation.

With Kendra translating her reply, the witch doctor began speaking again, this time faster than before.

"She says that long ago, far back in the time when Egypt took slaves, they came to attack this tribe that was once stationed closer up in North Africa. They came spreading death and destruction, taking the strongest and easiest to catch." Kendra translated.

"It came to a point where the village and tribe would come to be destroyed, extinct even. As the raids grew and more members perished, a tribesmen the chief's son went out on his own and came upon a god disguised as something else and made a trade with him. In exchange for doing something for this god, he taught the tribesmen a ritual, that would allow him to change what was happening to his tribe." She finished as the woman witch doctor seemed to be taking a breath.

So, Leah thought, it was something similar to how her and the others had gotten their abilities to shift. Only difference somehow their ritual allowed them to go back in time. For the first time in years, _hope_ bloomed inside her heart.

* * *

 **Yeye - She**

 **Mbwa mwitu- Wolf, Forest Dog**

 **AN: There is a chance to get everything back. Question is will she take it.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Warning** : There will be canon-divergence later on!

* * *

It was hard not to believe it. There was a way to change what happened to all of them, a way to get everyone back.

"Tell me more." She spoke breathlessly. She could hear her heartbeat beating wildly through her ears.

As if she understood her the witch doctor began speaking again and studied Leah.

"To preform the ritual first he had to be washed thoroughly in a river that ran through blessed soil. Then be robed by those who were untouched by blood or bodily desire in cloth of the purest white. Next, he had to sit in the ritual circle alone and willingly give up something up important to him. It varies from individual to individual. And Lastly he had to have the soil and ashes of his homeland and ancestors laid out in a spiral around him." Kendra explained as she watched Leah.

"What then? That can't be all." Leah growled lowly, causing the guards to shift.

"It is not but let it be known that he took these directions back to his tribe where they preformed the ritual. And as his physical body was destroyed he awoke in a time before his tribe was attacked bearing the mark of the god that helped him. Showing it to his tribe's witch doctor, elders and chief they headed his words and moved the tribe, moved it until they found a blessed place to settle. This place." The witch doctor and Kendra finished the story quickly.

"What now then?" Leah breathed out in a barely audible voice. Her mind was running at a million miles a minute as she tried to grasp what she had been told.

"Now you decide yeye mbwa mwitu. You must verbally agree to take this ritual and you must do so in our language. You must say nakubali." Neither Kendra's or the witch doctor's eyes left hers.

For what seemed like forever her mind stopped working. Leah's mind just stopped and all she could here was that one word.

Nakubali. That's all she had to say. Then she could go back and see them all again.

Say it. Say it.

That's what her treacherous heart whispered. Over and over again.

"Nakubali…" The word slipped past her barely parted lips without her even realizing it and before she knew it Kendra glanced at the witch doctor before nodding to the two tribesmen.

Grabbing her by both her arms they hauled her up and began to take her somewhere, with Kendra following behind.

"Do not struggle Leah. For the ritual begins now." There was a tone of finality in her voice Leah barely noted as she was taken to the river that ran a good distance away from the village.

Upon reaching the river they released her, gesturing for her to disrobe. "Wait! You said that the last thing needed in this ritual was the ashes of my ancestors and soil of my homeland." She spun around after stripping to face Kendra and stated.

"Yes. I did and we do have the nessecary items. When you agreed to come here I had a member of the tribe retrieve them." Kendra said casually before she continued. "To wash thoroughly you must go to the bottom of this river and stay there until it seems your breath has left your body and then resurface."

How dare she.

Was Leah's first thought. How dare this hybrid desecrate the graves of ancestors. She wanted to shift and show her the error of what she done without Leah's permission but she stopped herself as she thought of seeing everyone again. A small price to pay. Maybe not to other's, but to Leah who had lost everything and one it wasn't so large and what made it even more damning was she didn't really have a choice.

Kendra was silent for a few minutes before her voice broke through Leah's thoughts. "I forgot, the ritual can only be preformed under the light of a blue moon. Tonight that is. Soon the clouds will move and let the moons light shine fully so you must hurry."

Without looking at her Leah effortlessly moved and plunged into the water. She had to alter between letting her body sink and swimming to the bottom until she reached it and let herself settle upon the river bed. The pitch-black water surrounded her brought back memories of another time and a ocean not a river, whose depths she used to swim in. Those memories left her as her breath slowly but quickly ran out and her body urged her to surface.

Refusing to obey she waited until it seemed bleak and her body forced her mouth open to take in air the wasn't there, releasing her last breath as bubble's into the water. Only then did she start push her body to surface, her muscles burning and adrenaline shooting through her body egging her on to surface before this river became her final resting place. With the thoughts in her mind churning, she kicked hard propelling herself up. As she broke the surface she gasped for air before she began to sink below the surface again, but before she could two pairs of hands grabbed her around her wrists and hauled her out of the river and onto the land.

"Clothe her in the robe and then bring her to the ritual circle." Kendra's voice sounded from somewhere nearby. But where she couldn't discern her head and body felt heavy and her mind was clouded with her thoughts from when she was in the river. She felt another pair of hands help her up to stand as she was dressed into some kind of garbs, her mind catching up with her as she took noted that they were white. Before she was being lead somewhere, probably to the aforementioned circle.

As they approached where it was the sound of drum's met her ears as well as voices singing/chanting in another language. Once they were at the edge the ones helping her let her go and stepped away.

"What now…" She murmured, swallowing audibly. Her body was still heavy and it took a lot to hold herself up, though her head had cleared and sight had returned to normal. It seemed the rest of her refused to do so, despite her regeneration ability thanks to her shifting.

"Now you walk to the middle of the circle and sit down with you legs crossed, as if meditating and prepare to be willing to give what is asked for." Kendra answered as she stood next to Madam on the other side of the circle.

Right. She had to give something up.

Okay then. Standing at her full height despite how lethargic her body still felt she begin making her way into the circle. The chanting/slinging and drum's calling loudly around her as she did so. When she got to what she assumed to be the middle she let her legs fold in under her body, assuming a meditative position.

Leah watched as far across from her out side of the circle the Madam had stood and began chanting for a short few minutes before stopping and nodding at thin air. Then she turned to Kendra and said something, what she did not know as it seemed that her hearing was still odd after her dip in the river.

Luckily she didn't have to wait long before Kendra spoke up. "Madam says you must give up your spirit within you in exchange for what you ask."

Her spirit within? What did that mean?

Leah sat there thinking, what did they mean her spirit? If they wanted it fine it was not like when she went back she would be without one. Right?

 _Are you sure?_

Her head shot up as a male voice echoed around her. She looked to see who was talking, but noted that everyone, both man and woman, were chanting.

 _I'll ask again. Are you sure? Will you give up your spirit within, young one?_

Her spirit within? What did that mean? dammit!

Was she sure? No. But to she desperately wanted to see them all again.

"I am sure." She spoke the words out loud without realizing it. The air seemed to thicken after that and her body felt heavy. Heaving a gasp, she clutched at her chest, it felt like someone was pulling at her heart. Trying to yank it straight out of her body.

"Surround her using the ashes and soil to create the spiral! Hurry the clouds are moving and the moon will soon be uncovered!" Kendra shouted as

Leah noted that for the first time since meeting her she could now fully tell what she looked like as the moonlight slowly descended upon the clearing but not reaching the circle.

Wait. A trade. That had been the deal.

Kendra helps her in turn for Leah helping her.

She tried to voice this but found she couldn't, as the very same people who pulled her from the river carried a medium sized vase like urn and began making a spiral around her. Their menial action some how making the pain she was feeling double to new heights. Through the haze of pain her eyes caught onto Kendra, the hybrid again. Taking in her features, brown eyes framed by thick dark lashed and dark skin.

How was she supposed to help this hybrid?

With swift movements, the spiral was complete and the ones who made it cleared the circle and joined in the chanting. Madam, the witch doctor was now standing and shouting to the heavens with her arms spread open.

"How? How am I to help you?" Leah forced out from in between clenched teeth as she struggled to sit up only to end up lying on her side, her body feeling like it was surround by burning hot white flames that she couldn't escape. The feeling of her very existence, being tugged on seemed stronger and worse than before.

Kendra simply met her gaze, not saying anything. Simply choosing to watch her. The moonlight had now reached the edge of the circle, lighting it up, making the spiral glow a pure white and…purple. There were purple flowers in the circle with her. Leah noted.

 _Wolfsbane_ to be more precise.

Her brain was trying register what the healing flower was doing there, but the thought was forgotten as unbearable pain washed over her. It felt like she was being torn in two, burned alive and cut up all at the same time. Tossing her head, she somehow managed to catch Kendra's eyes again, but this time Kendra spoke. But Leah could not hear wait she said. The pain was to much. But as soon as the moonlight touched her the pain vanished and was replaced by cold nothingness.

Then oddly enough everything faded until she was surrounded by nothing but a dark abyss. Then abruptly the drum's came back, but they weren't the drum's of Kendra's people.

No.

These where drum's that she had listened to as a little girl when the tribe would get together, except they seemed older. Heavier as they were pounded on not at all like she remembered but at the same time she knew instinctively that they where her people's drum's. Then the silhouette of a man appeared in the abyss with her, dressed like the chiefs in the past.

He spoke but Leah could not hear him at all, he looked familiar like she knew him, but it was hard to recall where she had seen him before. Before she could ask him what he said he turned and walked away fading back into the abyss.

And when she was alone again the pain returned worse than before. This time though scream ripped past her lips. The pain was so intense she hadn't noticed a mattress beneath her and the darkness of the abyss vanishing from around her.

Screaming. Leah just kept screaming not hearing anything around her or noticing her surroundings.

"Leah!" A voice shouted in panic. Somehow it managed to penetrate pass the pain into her mind.

Someone was calling her but she didn't know who. Then all of a sudden she felt hand on her. One trying to hold her down as Leah realized she was shaking violently where ever she was. She panicked and instantly started thrashing below the hand. Somewhere more hands reached out to restrain her.

Then all of a sudden Leah felt something pinch her arm and almost instantly everything started to fade into the nothingness again. And somehow they pain did too. And this time it didn't come back.

* * *

 **Nakubali- I agree**

 **Yeye - She**

 **Mbwa mwitu- Wolf, Forest Dog**

 **An: Leah has finally arrived! But did she arrive in one peace? Please review and tell me you thought and if you think I should change something or other. Creative criticism is welcome. Thank you all for reading and I also thank those who have shown support be either following or favoring my story. Thanking everyone again and until next time.**


	5. Chapter 4

When Leah awoke, her eyes struggled to part open.

Where was she? Did the Volturi finally catch her?

Forcing her eyes open at the thought, she immediately began tearing strange tubes out of her arms and mouth. Everything was in high-definition, her eyes could see every ray of light in the room. She didn't stare long though, every instinct in her body screamed for her to move. A sounding alarm from somewhere only furthered this instinct.

"Doctor! Get the Doctor!" A woman shouted outside of the room door.

Doctor? What doctor?

Leah was trying to grasp what was happening when three strange figures came through the door.

"Grab her! Grab her before she hurts herself!" A man yelled.

Leah tried to resist against the hands grabbing her but her body wasn't responding like normal. And before she knew it more people seemed to enter the room to restrain her. Leah's head whipped from side to side as her assailants got a steady grip on her and forced her back to the bed.

"Gentle. Be gentle with her. She's in shock!" A voice commanded, causing Leah to turn her head and look at the source.

She knew him. Didn't she?

He was tall with a well-toned body, and had short blonde hair that stopped at his collar. His eyes were familiar, gentle eyes that seemed to say everything was fine.

Where had she seen those eyes?

"Hold her down while I sedate her!" He ordered, preparing a syringe and approaching her.

Carlisle Cullen.

Impossible. Cullen was dead. She saw him killed herself. This was a trick. It had to be a Volturi trick. Renewing her struggle Leah tried to fight against their hold as he approached. Her instincts screamed for her to shift.

If she shifted she could get away. But why wasn't she shifting?

"Calm down Miss Clearwater. Everything is going to be fine." The imposter said before she felt a pinch in her arm before everything went black again.

* * *

When she awoke again she was blinded by a light. She had to close and open her eyes a few times before her eyes settled on the ceiling.

Leah turned her head to take in the room and found her mother sleeping in a chair close to her bed. She noticed a few grays in her hair that she didn't remember being there before. Other than that she looked the same.

She tried to reach out a hand to touch her mother, but she noticed that it was in a hospital restraint. Sighing she let it drop, trying to remember what happened. It was obvious she was in the hospital. But the question remained why?

She tried to remember, but couldn't. All her memories seemed blur together, so it made it hard to. There was one thing she could remember clearly. And that was taking part in a ritual and then concentrated, severe pain that pierced every nerve in her body before nothingness engulfed her.

Did this mean it worked?

There was movement around her. Suddenly, a chair squeaked drawing her attention in its direction. Sue Clearwater. Her mother had woken and was now standing, staring at her in shock.

"Leah?" Her voice was filled with joy and disbelief. One of her hands stretched as if to touch her but stopped.

"Mom?" Leah asked back just as unsure as her mother. She would have reached out for her if not for the restraints.

Dammit. Why was she restrained?

"Just a second. I'm going to get the nurse." She explained before taking one last look at Leah. She seemed to be committing her image to memory before she left the room.

No. She didn't want her to go. She wanted her to stay. Leah hadn't seen her in so long. Not since that fateful day. The thought made her start struggling against the restraints.

"Stop miss Clearwater!" A voice demanded.

While she was trying to get out of the restraints her mother had returned. But not with a nurse, but a doctor. And not just any doctor either. Carlisle Cullen crossed the room in three long strides.

"These were put here to stop you from hurting yourself." He explained. "My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I'm just going to do a quick examination and ask you some questions, okay?" He looked at her mother and then her again to confirm it was alright.

She nodded slowly after glancing at her mother. Her eyes watched as he took out a flash light and began checking her eyes. She followed the light as directed, but her mind was engrossed elsewhere.

What did he mean she was restrained to stop her from hurting herself? Why would she hurt herself?

"Alright. Can you tell me the date?" He asked as he continued her examination.

"I don't know." That was the honest answer after all.

"That's fine. It's September 9, 2002. You have been in a coma for a week now."

A coma? She had been in a coma?

"Can you tell me what you remember before waking up?"

He appeared to have finished his miniature physical exam and stepped back allowing her to have a better look at him. His arms hung loose at his side as he moved to check the chart hanging at the end of her bed.

Leah cleared her throat to settle her thoughts and concentrate on the leader of the Cullen clan. "Not much. Just lots of pain and then waking up here a few moments ago."

That wasn't entirely a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. Her memories were still a bit scrambled. Glancing past Carlisle she looked at her mother again. This time though her eyes clung to her mother's frame. She wanted to burn her appearance into her memory so that she would never forget it.

"Do you remember you name and age?"

"Leah Clearwater, age 17. I guess my birthday passed while I was in a coma?" She didn't mean for it to come out as a question, but she still couldn't wrap her mind around being in a coma.

Did the ritual cause it?

"That's good." Quickly jotting some notes on her chart, Carlisle put his pen away and fixed his gaze back on her. "Miss Clearwater, Leah. May I call you Leah?"

"Yes." Was her only response as she waited for him to continue. Leah could tell he knew something but was trying to figure out how to say it. She wished he would just hurry up and say it. He glanced at her mother, motioning for her to come closer and retake her seat at Leah's bedside.

"Leah, you were in a car accident about a week and a half ago. Do you remember being in the car?" He asked.

Car accident. She had been in a car accident?

"No. No I don't remember being in an accident or car." She answered, before asking "Can you take these things off me now?"

"Of course. But let me ask you one more question and then we can look into getting those restraints removed." He flashed her a smile. "Yesterday afternoon, you woke up in a panic. Do you remember doing that?"

She woke up yesterday?

It took Leah a moment to recall. But flashes of waking up and ripping out tubes from her arms and mouth played in front of her eyes. She had tried to escape, thinking she had been captured by the Volturi.

"Yes." It fell passed her lips in a low accepting breath. Leah remembered, she remembered it all very well. Along with the fact that she had tried to shift but she never did.

This time he didn't speak. He simply nodded as he took out his pen and scribbled something else. "I'll have a nurse come in and remove the restraints. Mrs. Clearwater, may I have a word with you in the hall?" He gestured for her mother to follow him out.

"I'll be right back Leah, honey." She said, leaning over to give Leah a kiss before following after Carlisle.

Leah smiled as she watched the two of them leave the room.

* * *

It would be a few moments before her mother entered the room again. Leah wasn't the only one smiling as her mother returned to the seat by her bed and took Leah's hand.

"You gave us quite a scare there." She rubbed her thumb comfortingly over Leah's hand.

"I missed you so much mom." It slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it. It had been so long since she had seen her mother. A part of her still thought she was going to wake up at any moment and find out she had dreamed this all up.

A tear slid down her cheek at this thought and before she could try to wipe it, Sue did. "It's alright, I'm right here now." She reassured as she cupped Leah's face in her hand.

Before anything else could be said on Leah's part, a nurse came in to remove her restraints. Once the restraints were removed and the nurse was gone, she pulled her mother into a tight embraced and before she could register them tears chased each other down her cheek.

"It's alright sweetheart." Her mother whispered. "It's okay I'm here. Now I want you to rest and I will call your dad and Seth and tell them your up." She said, taking note that Leah was leaning heavily on against her.

"I'm not tired." Leah protested as her mom pulled from their embrace and helped her lay back against the hospital bed pillows. As her eyelids got heavy and seemed to droop she could hear her mother's low chuckle before she seemed to agree with her.

"Sure you're not. Now rest up. When you wake up, I promise I will be right here with your dad and Seth."

She drifted off this time wanting to hurry up and wake to see her family.

* * *

"All ready to go I see."

Leah turned to greet Carlisle as he entered her room. "Yes, I am."

It had been a week since she woke up from her coma. And finally she was getting to go home. She would have gone home sooner, but Carlisle thought it would be best if she stayed and under went a series of test.

"That's good." He said moving further into the room. "Hope you don't mind if I check your eyes one last time?"

"Sure, you're the doctor." She replied moving her duffle bag to sit on the bed.

"Alright, please follow the light." He proceeded, taking out his little flash light and shining it in her eyes moving it for her to follow. "All good."

Pulling back, he turned it off and wrote something down on the chart he had been carrying. As he did that she got off the bed to go sit in the chair and tie her shoes. Her mom and dad would be there soon to sign her out so she could leave and she wanted to be ready for when they got there.

It was still strange. But no matter how many times she saw them, especially her dad, it was never enough. She smiled, remembering the emotional reunion they had when she first saw them again.

"Alright, I will give this to the lady at the front. It's was good to meet you Leah and hopefully next we meet it is in better circumstances." Carlisle said holding his hand out for her to shake. She shook his hand with a nod and a smile.

Seeing Carlisle again had also thrown her for a loop. Although she was able to manage it a bit better than the others. After he cleared her for visitation, she had gotten visits from everyone she knew, including Sam.

Sam Uley.

She hadn't thought much at the time but when she first saw him since his death, she felt uncontrollable rage and anger that she couldn't explain. Causing her to lash out before her mom restrained her and her dad had Sam leave.

It was only after her mom calmed her down did she realize that it wasn't that long ago since he had started going out with Emily. Her cousin Emily. Another person who right now seemed to cause her to be angry and down right cold. She didn't understand the reason she was acting this way until she realized that the feelings belong to her younger self – the ones before her return.

"Ready to go?" A boyish voice pulled her from her current thoughts.

She turned to see Seth, her baby faced little brother. "Yeah." She answered standing up and grabbing the duffle bag.

"Great! Dad and mom are all set, so let's get outta here." He stated marching on ahead happily. She wasn't the only one happy she was leaving the hospital.

Leah shook her head as she followed him. She would never say it out loud but his liveliness was the only thing that kept her from breaking down as they left. Because another part of her wanted to break down from memories of his death. She wanted to grab him and hide him somewhere safe so it couldn't happen again.

And it wasn't going to.

"I'm going to keep you safe." She murmured.

"What was that?" Seth asked over his shoulder.

Leah shook her head. "Oh it was nothing. Let's hurry. Mom and are dad are waiting." She smiled as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder as they exited the hospital.

She was back. Now she had to figure out how to stop what was coming. And this time she wasn't going to lose them. Any of them.

* * *

AN: There! All done hope you all enjoy! Any thoughts or questions feel free to review and leave a comment. I was having problems updating (It refused to accept it for some reason) this Monday so sorry, I will probably update twice more as this chapter had been meant for Sunday. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the late update, I was having problems with uploading the chapters but everything is fixed now, so please enjoy and review! :)

* * *

Two weeks had passed since she left the hospital and Leah had already fallen back into her past routine of when she had been seventeen.

Before, when she shifted and everything changed.

The future that was reality to her made everything else seem like a dream. Like they never died at all. It was easy being with them again, but it was just as hard mentally. In fact, she was still having nightmares.

Nightmares that were so bad that they made her wake up in a cold sweat.

She would lose them again. Everyone. And she would be alone again. Only the nightmares seemed to real to be dreams. They were more like memories. Fragments of the past she wanted to forget.

With a grunt of frustration, Leah got out of her bed ignoring the red numbers shown on her bedside clock. Changing into some clothes and putting on her running shoes, Leah grabbed her iPod and exited her room.

Run. She needed to go for a run.

Leaving the house, she took off in a jog for the surrounding woods. She didn't care about where she was going. Only that she was going somewhere. Not knowing how long she ran, she simply let the forest fade around her.

By time Leah arrived back at her house, the sun was high in the sky and she could smell her mother's cooking from outside. Leah paused at the doorstep, inhaling and exhaling through her mouth, she managed to calm her heart rate before going in. Upon entry she was met with her mother standing there waiting for her. Her arms were crossed and a look was on her face.

"Again, Leah?" she asked.

"Just went for a run. To clear my head is all." Leah mumbled as she looked down at her shoes, refusing to meet her mother's gaze.

"Go get cleaned up and come back down for breakfast. Rachel called and said she was coming over to hang out with you today. She said you girls talked about it yesterday."

"Yeah we did." Leah replied and headed up stairs.

A few minutes later, Leah went down the stairs and into the kitchen. It seemed everyone was already there waiting for her.

One thing that changed from before, at least to her, was all of the coddling she was getting from her parents. Lately, they asked her more questions and always wanted to talk.

"Leah, heard you went for another run this morning," Her dad spoke up as she took her seat at the kitchen table.

"Yeah." She replied. "I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, so I thought it would be good to go for a run. It's no big deal really."

"I wouldn't say it's not a big deal." He said. "The woods are dangerous, Leah, especially if you're alone out there."

Biting her lip, she nodded.

Not willing to voice her true thoughts on the matter, she remembered this had happened before. While it wasn't this conversation exactly, every youth on the reservation was warned against going into the forest alone. The council had given some bullshit excuse and that was that on the matter.

Leah knew that her dad was worried about her, but she also knew that it probably wouldn't reflect well if a council member's kid was breaking the rules. But she wasn't the only one going into the forest. At this point in time, if she recalled, Sam had shifted already.

While Seth was busy scarfing down his food, Leah took a bite of her breakfast. When she looked up, she noticed that her parents were watching her closely. That was something they had been doing a lot more lately too, Leah noted.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yes." Her mother chimed.

"Yeah we're just glad to have you back." Her dad added.

She was glad too. Even more than they were.

When breakfast was done, Leah had helped with the dishes before going to the living room and waiting for Rachel to arrive.

To tell the truth, Leah had been surprised when Rachel asked to hang out a week ago. Of course, she knew Billy Black and her dad had something to do with it but agreed nonetheless. She thought it would probably only be for a few days. Only it hadn't been a few days at all. A few days turned into what it was now-a friendship of sorts.

Weird.

Before, they hadn't been friends. Sure, they attended school together, was in the same grade, and saw each other around or at bonfires, but they never hung out. And when Rachel came back after Paul imprinted on her, the divide widened.

Especially now that she transferred to Forks High School. With what Leah had planned, she needed to go to Forks. Her parents thought the idea was strange and fought her on it, but in the end Leah won. Which made Rachel asking if the two of them could hang out all the stranger.

A knock on the door instantly put an end to those thoughts. Getting up, she opened the door, but was stunned by what was on the other side.

Not only was Rachel there, but so was Rachel's twin, Rebecca. Another person who she never really interacted with.

"Hey Rach, Rebecca." Leah greeted letting them in the house.

"Hey Leah. I hope you don't mind but Rebecca didn't have anything to do, so I invited her." Rachel explained.

"No, That's fine. More the Merrier." Not like it wasn't weird already, now it was just awkward, Leah thought to herself. Once both girls were in the door, she closed it. "We can hang out in the living room. Seth won't bother us and my dad is going out fishing today." She said, leading them to the living room.

"Cool. I think he's going with my dad and Chief Swan. Right, Becca?" Rachel asked taking a seat, Rebecca right behind her.

"Yeah, it's their weekly man thing."

Moving so she was seated across from them, Leah nodded in agreement. It was their weekly man thing, but she always got a suspicious feeling that her dad was talking about her at these meetings.

First, Rachel wants to hang out and now Rebecca wanted to too? Wasn't she supposed to be sneaking around with her Hawaiian surfer around now?

Leah never meant to think rudely of Rebecca, but in a year or so she was supposed to run off with her future husband.

"Leah, how's it going at school? Yesterday you said you were taking a few extra courses?" Rachel spoke up.

"Yeah, I haven't really talked to my dad or mom yet, about them but they have been added to my schedule."

"Extra courses?" Rebecca asked turning away from the T.V to look at Leah.

Looking around to make sure her mom wasn't going to appear, Leah explained. "I spoke with the principal and my counselor last week to see if I could graduate early."

"You want to graduate early? Is that even possible?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Shhh!" Leah whispered, looking over her shoulder to make sure her mom hadn't heard. "Yes, it is possible. If you meet the requirements."

"I'm guessing that you either already met them or are meeting them right now?" Rebecca questioned, ignoring the incredulous look her sister shot her way as she kept her focus on Leah.

"Yes. I think it's best to get started now on my plans for the future, rather than wait another year and to do so, don't you?"

"Yes." Rachel chimed, but looked at her sister when her reply happened to be different.

If Leah was reading this right then, it seemed Rebecca already met her future husband and was thinking of running away with him. Leah watched the twins seemingly have a conversation without words as they studied each other.

"What about you, Rachel? What's happening with you lately?" Leah asked, deciding it was best to change the subject.

It worked too. Rachel and Rebecca snapped out of their staring contest and Rachel started to chatter on about random stuff that she had done or happened. The three of them were pulled into an interesting conversation filled with laughter for the next few hours.

"Where do you plan on going?" Rebecca asked out of nowhere, ending Leah's brief reprieve from questions.

It was such fun too. She found that she actually liked Rebecca quite a lot, at least, until she brought that subject back up again.

"I was thinking of going to Washington State University, if I can get in and get a scholarship, of course."

"Isn't that in Pullman?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, it is."

"Pretty far away, isn't it" Rebecca inquired.

"It's an eight-hour drive from here but that was only one of my choices."

"Leah, why do you want to go so far?" Rachel moved closer when she spoke this time. Her voice was lower, as if she was trying to understand Leah's intentions. "Is it so bad here?"

No, Leah thought, it wasn't. But if she was going to change the future, she couldn't be near Sam when she shifted. Which was another reason why she didn't try to lately. It was bad enough that she was worried about the Cullens when she transferred, but luckily it seemed that only two of the Cullens were there. And neither of them were Edward, so it had worked out.

"No it isn't. It's something I want – No, I have to do," she explained. "And it will be easier to do it if I'm not here for a while."

"But what would Seth or your parents think?" Rachel pressed.

"They'd get over it and it's not like I won't keep in contact."

"But you have to-"

"Leave it Rachel. It's not like you or I haven't thought about leaving." Rebecca interrupted her but it didn't happen fast enough. Leah already knew what she was going to say.

What right? What right did Rachel have to try and talk to her about leaving when she and Rebecca were going to the same thing? And soon.

Leah felt white hot anger wash over her. First her mom and dad with their not so subtle inquires and now Rachel. Rachel, who was only here because of their fathers' gossip.

And the nightmares, she thought dangerously. Visions of people dying and being left alone all because she wasn't strong enough. They plagued her each and every night. And she had to wake up and have those very same faces harping at her, questioning her every action.

"That's not the point Becca!" Rachel objected.

"Enough! I think it's time you guys left." Leah stood, pointing towards the door. "I forgot I had some chores to do anyway."

"Fine. See you later." Rachel said as she and Rebecca took their exit. Rebecca gave a nod of understanding in Leah's direction before they left.

She didn't know why she had them leave.

Leah paced. Her breath came out in quick puffs, almost as if she ran a marathon. She was angry, mad and frustrated beyond belief. But why?

A walk.

She just needed to go on a walk to clear her mind and calm down. She left out the back door.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I hope this answers some of your guys questions about Leah.

* * *

He had been following her for the past few days.

Ever since he came upon her running in the woods one morning. He would've killed her right then and there, but he was hoping she would lead him to more people to slaughter.

But before he could begin to follow her, the most wretched scent imaginable appeared. It seemed to be getting closer to where he was so he abandoned his prey. Because of whatever was caused that disgusting smell, he hadn't fed at all. Each time he was close to getting her, the wretched beast would appear.

Although he never fully saw it, he caught a glimpse of it once. What could he say? This was his first time around the area ever since he was forced from his last hunting grounds. He didn't want to kill her without an on hand supply of replacements.

Today.

He would kill her today, track her scent back to wherever she lived, and drain her family as well.

Yes. He'd drain them all.

She deviated from her normal schedule, but that was fine. He emerged from his hiding place and began to stalk her through the brush. Deciding to toy with her every now and then, he would make a small branch or twig snap.

He enjoyed the rush he would get when she turned around. He could hear her heart speeding up and slowing down.

Such a wonderful tune it played.

Just for him, he thought gleefully.

Leah knew something wasn't right from the very moment she took the forest trail when she heard a twig snap. Her nerves were at an end and it felt like her senses where going into overdrive.

She was being played with. She had been attacked enough in the past to recognize a vampire playing with it's meal. This time, Leah couldn't stop her heart rate from rising.

She needed to shift.

It could wait for when the damned thing revealed itself. And when it did, she was going to tear it to pieces. Hopefully before Sam could sense her shift or hear her thoughts.

"Hello, my dear." The leech's dark voice came from behind her. She could practically hear the venom in his voice.

"I'm not in the mood right now, so I suggest you run along." She grumbled.

"Don't be that way. I only was looking for a snack to eat."

"Find one somewhere else, leech, before I tear you apart." Leah turned to face him. Her eyes caught his blood-red pupils before taking in the rest of him. His hair, an oily black that clung to his head and contrasted with the paleness of his skin.

"Tear me apart? How are you going to that now?" He asked, breaking into laughter.

"Better yet, I'll show you." Or at least, she tried to. Only nothing happened.

What the hell? Why wasn't she shifting? She had to shift, she thought desperately.

As if he could read her mind, the leech laughed. "Well, well, well," he taunted. "Looks like you can't back up your own words, too bad for you."

Leah felt sick as she watched the corners of his mouth turn in a twisted sneer. And before she knew it, he had her pressed against a tree.

No, she thought squirming against his hold. Not here. She couldn't die here. She just got them back. She couldn't lose them now. She was supposed to save them.

The leech nearly had his fangs in her neck when a deep growl echoed from the bushes near them. Which luckily for her, distracted the vampire long enough for her to get away before a giant wolf came barreling into him.

It was Sam, Leah thought as she watched the wolf and vampire wrestle in front of her.

Leah knew she had to run. If Sam destroyed the leech and she was still there, it wouldn't end well. She wasn't supposed to know about shifters or anything yet. Not to mention she was having shifting problems of her own.

Finally deciding to run, Leah took off in a dead sprint back towards her house and never looked back.

When she finally reached her house, Leah tried to catch her breath before going in. Once inside, she went straight to the bathroom to check her self over. Besides a bruise around her neck that she could cover up easily, she decided it wasn't all that bad. Exiting the bathroom, she went to her room to change her shirt.

Why hadn't she shifted? That thought was still racing through her mind even when she settled down in the living room.

It just didn't make any sense. Was there something wrong with her? Damn it. How was she supposed to change everything if she couldn't fight?

"Leah? Leah!"

Leah blinked as she snapped from her thoughts and saw her mother standing in front of her. When had she gotten home?

"Are you okay?" She asked. "I've been trying to talk to you for five minutes. Where'd the girls go?"

"They went home about an…" She trailed off as her eyes check the clock on the wall.

It was two going on three o'clock right now. Had she been staring off into space for an hour?

"About two hours ago." She said, looking back at her mom.

"I thought you girls were going to hangout all day?"

"No, I wasn't feeling up to it."

Her mom was fishing for information. Leah noted, sighing mentally when Sue just nodded and okay before going into the kitchen. Only she wasn't in there long before someone started banging frantically on the front door.

"I got it!" Leah shouted as she rushed passed her mom for the door. She wasn't surprised to find Sam standing on the other side of it.

"Hey Leah! How are you doing?" He asked awkwardly, putting his hand into his cut up shorts.

Crossing her arms, Leah resisted the urge to slam the door in his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought to come by and check on you to see if your alright."

He wanted to check up on her? She bet he did.

"Yeah." He nodded and ran his hand through his hair.

Leave, Leah thought as he stood there in the door way in front of her. She didn't want see him right now. After the scene at the hospital, she was pretty sure it was clear that she wanted him to stay away from her.

"Leah who's at the door…" Her mom trailed off as she stood beside her. "Oh. Hello Sam. What brings you here?"

She could answer that question.

He was there to see if she said anything about what happened in the woods. Like a fight between a giant wolf and vampire.

"I was just coming by to check on Leah." He explained. "I saw her running out of the forest earlier and she looked out of it. I just wanted to make sure she was alright." Sam finished.

"Well obviously I'm fine and don't need you to check up on me. You can go now." She snapped. Go away, she thought. She didn't need him getting her in trouble.

"Yeah but-"

"Look!" She cut him off. "You made it clear I didn't mean shit to you when we broke up and you decide to date my cousin! So why don't you do us both a favor and leave." Without another word, she slammed the door in his face and locked it, before he or her mom could stop her.

"Leah!" Her mom scolded.

"It was the truth. I don't need him coming around here and pretending like nothing happened!" She shouted, only this time she hadn't meant to shout. It was happening again, these feelings both were and weren't her feelings.

"Don't you dare yell at me Leah Clearwater." Her mom demanded, effectively silencing any other argument that would have come out of Leah's mouth as they stood there.

"Sorry," she apologized. "He just made me angry."

Real angry.

"That may be," Her mom continued, "But never raise your tone with me again, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now I'm going to finish putting away the groceries."

Leah tried to smile as her mom eyed her curiously before she vanished into the kitchen. Things were getting complicated. Much more complicated than she wanted them to be. On one hand she was still juggling with a mixture of emotions and on the other she had a big problem.

She couldn't shift anymore. And she was going to have to find out why as soon as possible.

By any means necessary

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoy. Please review!


	8. Chapter 7

Leah had been silent for the rest of the weekend preferring to wander off on her own as she planned on what to do about the fact she couldn't shift anymore. It changed everything.

Hell - how was she going to protect everyone if she couldn't shift anymore? It made everything she did up to this moment meaningless. And worst of all, this time, she'd have to stand by and watch it happen.

No.

Leah forced her current thoughts to the furthest corner of her mind. She refused to think like that. There had to be someone able to help her. And after overhearing a conversation between her brother and father she had an idea who could.

Mishi.

Mishi was the tribal shaman or, as she put it sha-woman, who preferred to be left alone. Mishi didn't really talk to others a lot, but Leah was willing to bet that she knew more about the tribes shifting abilities than anyone else.

As Leah walked down an old trail that led away from the main community she thought about how no one, including her, even knew Mishi existed. Until she started showing up to meeting every now and again. Other than that, she stayed in her cabin near the edge of the reservation's border.

Hopefully, Leah's sudden appearance didn't anger her. Leah tried to call, but as far as anyone knew Mishi didn't even have a phone. So showing up unannounced was her only choice. So if Mishi was angry, she was angry. Leah wouldn't be scared off.

No way.

She wanted answers and she was going to get them.

This was the only way, Leah thought with a sigh as she came to a stop at the bottom of the steps leading up Mishi's porch. For a brief moment, she stared at all the handcrafted wind chimes ringing around her. Then with a deep breath walked up the steps and straight to the front door. She hadn't even knock when the door cracked open.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" A silvery voice demanded.

Not wanting to be turned away, Leah kept her composure and spoke. "Leah, Leah Clearwater. I need your help concerning a furry shifting problem that I have."

The door was flung open wider as she finished speaking her last sentence, revealing the silhouette of a slender, short elderly woman with long white hair. Leah was amazed by the number of feathers and beads in it. But shocked her most were her intense dark eyes.

"What makes you think I can help you?" Mishi asked. "Shifting is only a dead legend. No one around here believes in it."

"I do," Leah said matter-of-factly. "I more than believe it. I've seen it, done it even. That's why you have to help me." She replied, looking straight into Mishi's eyes.

Mishi looked at her long and hard, Leah meeting her head on, not willing to back down. If Mishi could help her, she would. She wasn't going to be turned away. Mishi must have sensed that, because without another word she opened the door wider and gestured for Leah to enter.

Once in, Mishi turned around to face her again. Oddly enough, wearing a smile. "Tea?"

"Yes, please," Leah replied taking in the interior of Mishi's home. It was amazing. From what she could tell everything in there had been handcrafted. From frames hanging on the wall to the furniture. Well, excepted for the cushy recliners anyways. Leah's attention had been drawn to a statue of a wolf when Mishi found her again.

"Now tell me, Leah, what did you mean by you've shifted before?" Mishi inquired as she prepared their tea.

"It's exactly as it sounds," she explained. "I have shifted before, but now for some reason when I try to shift I can't." She took a sip of her tea when Mishi handed it to her. "I'm not sure if it could be because of the run-in I had with a vampire the other day. I mean cold one, I have gone through all the changes. The fever, even the unexplainable anger, yet when I think I'll change I don't."

It was silent when she finished. When her eyes found Mishi's again she noticed Mishi's eyes were searching hers intensely. Almost as if they were trying to catch her in a lie.

"You say you have met every requirement?" When Leah just nodded in response, she continued calmly. "Trust me, child, when I say that story the elders tell is only a piece of the puzzle. And to know the full story," she explained before standing, "you must hear it from the Great Chief himself.

She would do anything. Anything, Leah thought. She was going to tell Mishi that, but she caught her off.

"But before that, I want you to ask yourself this," Mishi said. " Was there a time where a tribe could do more than simply shift?" With that, Mishi exited the room again and left Leah to sit and ponder on that on her own.

What was that suppose to mean? And what did she mean by speak with the Great Chief himself? Leah wondered. To be honest, she didn't have a clue who that was. And on top of that, she was pretty sure he was dead.

If that wasn't enough, Mishi wanted her to ask herself if the tribe was ever able to do more than simply shift? If they could, she didn't know. God, all she came there was for answers not for more things to think about. Leah sighed. Obviously, there was more to this. And whatever it was, Mishi wanted her to figure it out on her own.

Some help she was. Calming her thoughts, Leah thought about what Mishi said again. Had the tribe ever done more than simply shift? From what she did know, that answer was no. Taha Aki and his sons merely shifted to defend the tribe and so forth.

So what was Mishi talking about?

Leah didn't know how long she sat there and thought on the question, but it felt like hours before Mishi had returned. And had been from what she could tell noticing the sun was starting to slowly sink from the sky.

"Did you find the answer?" Mishi asked.

"I'm not sure," Leah answered honestly. "Part of me wants to say no they didn't. But then another part of me, for some reason, wants to say they did."

"So what is your answer then?"

A second or two passed before Leah's answer slipped past her lips. And when it did she was terrified she was wrong. "Yes," She said slowly, "Yes they did."

"If that is your answer, Miss Clearwater, then you are correct." Relief washed over Leah instantly. "Now follow me," Mishi instructed, "I can not help you, but I can help you talk to the one who can."

Leah got to her feet quickly following Mishi as she headed for the front door. Mishi was moving too fast for her to think about what she told her. In the blink of an eye, they were out of the cabin and walking toward and old teepee tucked on the side of the house.

"Mishi exactly how are you going to help me?" Leah asked.

"Simple." Mishi chimed. "You are going to connect with the spirit animal within, embrace your life essence and find the what blocks your energy. Only then will you enter the spirit plane." She explained as she entered the teepee.

Connect with her spirit animal? Embrace her life energy? And wait, what was this about a spiritual plan?

"Mishi!" Leah shouted, following her into the teepee. How were they going to do all this?

Upon entry, she noticed the inside of the teepee was lit by a fire in the middle, was big enough to probably house only three or four people, and Mishi was already sitting on the ground wearing a native shawl of some kind.

"Come and sit Leah," Mishi said with a wave of her hand.

"What did you mean by entering the spiritual plane?" Leah said firmly before taking a seat.

"The spiritual plane is the plane that people do not see, it resides right next to us," She explained as she tossed a herb in the fire. "It is the realest external plane of creation," She explained, continuing. "Though we're getting ahead of ourselves, to enter the plane you must first find and connect with your inner spirit animal. To do so, you must meditate while I sing a song to help you find it."

"Alright," Leah said sitting down slowly.

"Remember to clear you mind and think of a place that makes you feel safe."

Closing her eyes, Leah focused on clearing her mind as Mishi began to sing. Slowly the outside sound and the Mishi's voice blended into silence before there was nothing but darkness.

And light? Leah thought as she noticed bright light shining into her minds eyes. As the light grew brighter it quickly began fading as forest bathed in a sea of pure moonlight appeared.

This couldn't be real. Did she fall asleep?

Leah wanted to say she had. That Mishi had slipped something in her drink. But she could hear every sound, as well as feel the small breeze flowing through around her as if she was awake. And looking around, it looked like she was alone.

Now how she was to find her spirit animal?

Her question was answered as a low, guttural, menacing growl shuddered through the forest before a majestic howl broke through the air. Turning fast, her eyes locked on a bush behind her. A wolf. Her animal was a wolf and she didn't need to find it. It had found her.

Leah back up slowly watching the bush, not having to wait long before wolf leaped from the bush and out to face her.

It was beautiful. To mention big. And by big she meant large. As large as a Clydesdale horse that stood just about over six foot tall.

Now how was she supposed to connect with it? Good question. And she was pretty sure running away wasn't the answer.

Calming her nerves, Leah forced herself to move toward the wolf instead of away from it. And as she got closer Leah realized this wolf and she were connected in some strange way. And oddly, in some way, it represented everything she was. She didn't know much about spirit animals, but she did remember what a wolf stood for. It was one of the reasons she was so proud to shift into one.

Wolves stood for an appetite for freedom, that one had strong instincts, sharp intelligence and lastly, it symbolized feeling threatened, having a lack of trust in either herself or someone else. That didn't matter, through the good and bad, she was a wolf.

And her wolf was beautiful. She was made of pure moonlight, the light from the moon shining on her fur gave it a blue hue.

A white wolf. The color itself told her all she needed to know, the phantom wolf lived in both dimensions simultaneously and orchestrated lessons to bring together and balance the lives of both planes.

Taking one final step forward, Leah settled her hand up on the wolf's majestic head. She hesitated only a moment before running her fingers through it's soft fur before she whispered, "I accept you and all you represent."

Just as she said it, in an instant, everything faded and Leah found herself looking at Mishi again.

"Stage one is finished," She said happily. "That next two stages will go by faster."

"So that was easy," Leah stated. "But how am I supposed to do the essence part?"

"Simple, I want you to take this a sip of this spirit water. It is imbued with spiritual energy and has healing properties, it will help you embrace your life energy and clear away it's blocks faster." Mishi smiled as she poured a clear substance into a small cup and passed it to Leah over the fire.

After taking the cup, Leah drank it quickly before handing the cup back to Mishi. "So what happens now?"

"Now you must close your eyes and accept everything that clouds your heart and mind," Mishi explained throwing another herb in the fire. "The fear inside you, the guilt you may feel, the grief you hold onto, and the lies you have told yourself."

"Wait this seems like it should be longer." Leah interrupted, opening her eyes.

"Shush!" Mishi hissed. "Close your eyes. You drank the spirit water for this very purpose to help you along."

"Okay, okay" Leah replied closing her eyes back and focusing again.

"Now let go of the illusion you have those things are different from each other and let go of all your earthly attachments and accept the life essence all around you," Mishi said methodically.

It took her a moment, but Leah did as she was told. And slowly but surely felt at peace as she let go and accepted that happened up until that moment. With one final deep inhalation and exhale of air she opened her eyes, her gaze softer than before and for a brief second without her realizing it her eyes flashed an amber gold before fading back into their brown color.

"Perfect." Mishi smiled at her secretly, "Now for the last step. Open yourself to your ancestors and enter the spiritual plane." She grabbed a hand drum and beginning to sing.

Here goes nothing.

Taking a deep breath, Leah let go of herself for the last time and was taken away. When she opened her eyes once again she standing in a forest again. Alone similar to the one of the reservation, she noted. The only difference is this one seemed to feel older, it's presence heavier and intimidating.

She was supposed to speak to someone, Leah thought as she began to walk through the forest. Not too long into her walk did sounds of people screaming surround her.

She wasn't too sure why, but Leah didn't really know why she was running toward the sound instead of away from it. All she knew was someone danger? And somehow she had to help.

Arriving at the scene, but hidden by behind bushes she watched natives run all over the place as packs of dogs attacked their masters. Bats flew in a frenzy attacking and shrieking as they dived from the sky down at the people below causing them to run away from the area and into the forest for safety. Not stopping or turning around.

What shocked her most though was the fact the native people were ghost like. And by how some of them stood by and watched. While other caused great screeching winds to further agitate the animals.

"Stop!" Leah screamed. "Why are you doing this?"

"They are an invading tribe, young one. They forced us out in took our land, we are only taking it back." Leah jumped and turned toward the deep voice coming from behind her.

"I waited a long time to talk with you," He explained.

Had he?

Leah didn't know if she heard him right as she studied him. He was tall. Way than Sam or any of the other shifters back home, leaner too. Bearing the body of a boxer, he stood calmly as he faced her. Unlike the others, he wasn't ghost-like at all.

"Waited for me? What do you mean?" She asked as she continued to study him, he was more beautiful than any old picture of natives or movie document.

"Yes, I have," He said with a nod. "I am the one called Kaheleha. First Spirit Chief of the Quileute tribe. First and true last one." He stated, "I wanted to talk to you ever since you asked for my help before. I wanted to ask why you gave up something so important?"

Gave up something? A while ago? He couldn't mean the ritual that sent her back. Could he? She wondered as the realization crept on her face. When she looked into his eyes, he gave a grave nod.

"My spirit within. You mean... I... You..." Leah's words trailed off as she tried to comprehend what was happening.

How was it possible? How was he the same guy from before?

"There is no boundary such as time in the spirit realm young one. I asked you then if you were sure about giving your spirit up." He spoke, already knowing her thoughts.

"I need it back!" Leah cried. "Please, I can't help them if I can't fight."

"There is no getting it back." He retorted. "Once given, a gift cannot be given back. I river cannot flow up, once it has flown down."

"Then what am I going to do? Just let them die again." Leah snapped. He just stood there unmoving, unfazed by her outburst and didn't speak a word for a moment. And when he did speak, Leah just wanted him to shut up.

"Look around, child, we did not have numbers or the strength and yet we changed the outcome in our favor without turning into wolves. Without shifting." He gestured back to the scene in front of them. The chaos winding down.

"You're not helping me." Her temper was rising and she didn't know how to control it. "Is there anything I can do? Tell me."

"There is no more time," He said. "Use your spirit. The magic within is not lost only the wolf. Until our trails cross again young one."

Fading. His form and the scene around her started to fade.

No. He couldn't leave yet.

"Wait. You can't go. I need to be able to fight!" Her shouts seemed to fall on deaf ears as darkness closed around her and Kaheleha until he continued to fade away from where they stood together.

"Use your spirit," He repeated. "Call upon the magic within."

Before Leah could say or do anything else she felt herself being pulled away, only for her eyes to snap open and find herself in the teepee once more. And as the fire in the middle of the tent slowly burned out, Leah's hope went with it.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Please review!


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Same chapter just edited! See you next chap :)

* * *

Leah wanted to stay inside the small room her mind had created for her. To forget about what happened in the teepee and on her spirit journey.

Kaheleha hadn't answered her questions, rather he had let her figure it out instead.

She felt miniscule, unwise. Disoriented. With so much riding on it, it had been the most tasking thing that she had to do. The last words Kaheleha had spoke didn't help either, as they echoed through her mind and body. Making her want to scream until her throat was sore, to shatter anything and everything around her. Until she was satisfied and her anger drained from her.

"Leah," Mishi's voice snapped Leah from her current thoughts. "We need to talk about what happened in the spirit world."

She shook her head no. She didn't want to talk about what had happened or go home and face her family. A strangled cry threatened to escape as she realized that she wouldn't be able to bodily protect them. She was now a weak human, not just to the tribe but the vampires as well.

"Look at me now." Mishi commanded. "Look child. We are not done yet. Let me finish helping you."

Leah wasn't sure she could do as Mishi said. All of it, including everything that happened to get here was to much.

Just too much.

Mishi released a deep sigh. "There are many paths that we all must choose from. Leah you uncovered a path where there once being none. You may not see where it ends, but trust that this path will end where you want and need it to."

Leah wanted to ignore the sha-woman, but couldn't disregard the truth in her words. She found this path and chose to come back to this life. Seeing everyone's faces and smiles. Had been heaven sent- something she thought never would happen again.

She opened her eyes to find Mishi sitting across from her. Patiently waiting for her to gather herself.

Inwardly deciding to focus on the other plans she had made. Graduating early and leaving not just to train but to prepare for what would happen in two years. Thinking of how she'd change certain events but not all of them.

The butterfly-effect and all that nonsense.

Leah snorted. That was already being put to the test.

Shaking her head, the anger ebbing away as she found her mind clearing from her dark thoughts. She could still do this, still change things, even help her brother when the time came.

"You did well," Mishi said, taking a sip of her tea. "Not many can stay in the spirit world that long. Help or not."

Leah swallowed thickly, before finding her voice. "Guess I did something right."

"Just tell me what the great chief told you." She encouraged.

"He told me he was the reason I couldn't shift."

"The great chief?"

Leah deeply breathed. "He took my ability because I gave it up willingly."

Mishi merely raised her eyebrow questioningly as she watched Leah.

"He also said that I should use my spirit and call upon the magic within." She continued. "Only to turn around and refuse to explain it to me! What spirit? what magic?"

By the end of her rant, she had rose. Just saying what happened in the spirit world was enough to bring back her anger.

"Calm down." Mishi hummed. Thinking on what Leah had said as she stirred her tea.

Retaking her seat on the sofa, Leah took a deep breath to try and calm herself down. It helped a little. She didn't fully manage to, but it was enough so that she could listen to Mishi.

"Now I'm not completely sure of what he was saying but," she trailed. Standing to go over to the bookcase she had standing against a tall wall. "I might be able to help a bit."

Leah watched her as she fingered a few of the spines of the old books she had. Removing and opening a few before snapping them back shut. Continuing on to repeat the process with others, never taking more than a glance at any of them. Clearly having a specific one in mind.

"Ah ha!" She exclaimed. Pulling a small leather journal off one of the bottom shelves she was hunched over before straightening out and walking back over to sit in her recliner.

"Find what you were looking for?"

"Yes. This book was written by and previously owned by a sha-woman of the tribe long ago." Mishi replied, flipping through the worn pages carefully.

"What does it say?" Leah asked as she leaned forward in her seat.

A wry grin peaked at the corner of Mishi's lips as she checked a few of the journal pages to make sure it was the right one.

When she spoke again it filled Leah with a bit of hope on getting answers to what Kaheleha had said. "My grandmother, mother and I have spent many years translating it. But to answer your question, yes it can help you. What the sha-woman wrote in here makes references of both magic and of a spirit within."

"Does it-"

"Now I haven't read this book in a long time," Mishi gestured as she held it out and set it on the coffee table between them. "But I recon if you read it, it can help you figure out what he meant."

Leah hesitated in picking it up. Slowly as if reaching out to hold a newborn she lifted the journal and opened it to carefully flip through the old pages, there was old crude sketches of men becoming wolves and much more.

At that seeing the drawings and the passages that spoke of what Kaheleha had shown her, all the questions and confusion that had built up dissipated as though it never was.

Leah's brow furrowed as she looked up at Mishi who was just watching her. "I can borrow this?"

"Yes. That was what I hoped you would do with it." She said. "It will help you on your way. Now it is quite late and we don't want to worry your parents now."

Mishi stood, signaling Leah to do the same before gesturing her towards the door. The whole time Leah's mind was locked in surprise that things were slowly looking up and while she couldn't shift. She now, most likely had something else that could help her and Mishi. Mishi was willing to let her borrow something that was an artifact and treasured by her family to help Leah.

Leah couldn't help but be humbled by the other older woman's kindness.

"Now Leah," Mishi began. "Other than letting you see that book. I can not help you, whatever you learn in it. I cannot do nor do I know."

"So I'm basically on my own."

Yes, but if you ever want help or advice. My door is open to you." She finished.

"Thank you. For everything." Leah professed as she exited Mishi's house and stood on the front porch again. Only this time feeling stronger then when she first stood there looking for answers.

"Your welcome." Mishi said with a smile before a second later she dropped it. "Now get going."

As Mishi shut her front door Leah turned around to make her way home. It hadn't been the exact answer she had come for, but things were looking up. She might be able to do something after all.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight- it is owned by Stephanie Meyers.**

An: Sorry for the long wait, I able to access my account and my computer was out of commission but now everything's good now and I can start back up on regular updates which will most likely be on the weekends but there isn't a set time for them right now. Now on to the Story!

* * *

Leah had spent a full week, using all of her free time reading the journal Mishi had given her. Decrypting and gleaning from it what she could, in between classes, in the school library looking up books on spirits and magic the book seemed to reference never fully explaining.

Currently, that was where she was. Inside Forks High Library during her free period alternating between Mishi's journal and a book on the different types of magic. So far she had learned that the Quileute's had wielded elemental magic abilities that focused mainly on the earth and wind aspects.

"Leah Clearwater please report to the counselors' office. Leah Clearwater, please report to the counselors' office."

The school intercom called breaking the silence in the library and effectively destroying her train of thought.

Heaving a tired sigh, she began gathering her books and stowing them away in her bag, only keeping the journal out. Swinging her bag onto her shoulder Leah strode out of the library, just as she hit the hall corridor she bumped into someone slightly shorter than herself. Sending her to the floor, bag and all.

It felt like she crashed into a cement wall.

"Oh! I didn't see that coming, I'm so sorry!" an almost musical voice chimed.

She froze immediately. Stuck between getting up and not fully standing, surprising even herself with how fast her head shot up to look at the tiny fairy-like creature that knocked her over.

Alice Cullen.

Alice 'Damn' Cullen was standing in front of her. A look of concern plastered on her marble-like face. "Are you alright?"

"…Yeah…" shaking her head to clear it Leah answered moving to fully stand, pulling her bag with her.

Why out of all the Cullen's did it have to be the one who could see the future? Was fate out to get her?

"-Ello? Are you okay?"

"What?" Leah asked snapping from her thoughts to notice Alice staring at her weirdly. Was she having a vision?

"I was asking if you o- "

"Yeah. I'm fine" Was all she mumbled before taking off, before Alice could say anything else or better yet- have a vision.

Making her way to the school office fast as possible to avoid any more run-ins with the Cullen coven members, signed in on her counselor's sign in sheet before knocking on her door to let her know someone was waiting if she wasn't already with a student. She took a seat as she heard the woman shout she'd be a moment.

Hopefully, the smallest vampire didn't have any visions about what Leah was doing, since her actions were going to affect her coven. That could put a real wrench in her plans for the future not to mention she might end up with a Coven of vampires breathing down her neck. Heaving a particularly deep sigh she let her body slouch in her chair as all the fatigue from her late night planning, studying and try to take what she learned from the journal and put it to practical use, caught up to her.

"Leah Clearwater."

The sound of her name being spoken snapped her out of her thoughts, looking up to see the door to the counselor's office open and her counselor standing in the doorway clearly expecting her to get up and go in.

With a low sigh, she pulled herself up and did exactly that, taking a seat and waiting for her counselor to do the same. Honestly, she wished the woman would speed things up, after all, she already knew what this was about.

"Now Miss Clearwater it has been brought to mine and the principles attention that you wish to graduate early. Is that correct."

She must have meant that to be a question- as she raised an eyebrow in Leah's direction when she didn't automatically answer. Leah thought, merely nodding in agreement.

* * *

Impossible!

'She couldn't see her!' It shouldn't have been possible, but it was. She Alice Cullen hadn't been able to see the future of what had just happened, of her bumping into the girl she had. The girl had been clouded in fog, a fog that was so thick all Alice could see even now was a merely blurry silhouette.

The impossibility of it all stuck with her all the way to the school's lunch room and her families table, as she ran over it in her mind. Events playing over and over again as she tried and failed to glance into the girl's future.

"Who can't you see Alice?" Edward spoke reading her mind, gaining everyone at the table's attention.

"Alice?" Jasper drawled from beside her, sensing her frustration and newly formed irritation at Edward.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"That's not what I asked Alice. Who can't you see?" Edward muttered pensively.

"It's none of your business Edward. I'm sure it was just a fluke. It's going to be sunny tomorrow. "She started changing the subject.

* * *

Leah was exhausted when she got home after school.

She had stayed late after school to have another meeting with the counselor to discuss the possibility of graduating early. It was the best solution she could come up with to help save everyone since she couldn't shift. She had to learn to control or at least use her new abilities if she was going to play an active role in what was to come and she couldn't do that if she was busy doing constrained by going to school and such.

Laying on her bed as she reviewed all the notes Mishi's ancestors had kept describing the tribe's abilities, as well as books gotten from her school libraries that matched some of those descriptions from other cultures perspective.

Heaving a deep sigh as she sat up.

Focus. From most of the notes and form, some of the instruction in the other books, meditation, and a clear mind was necessary when leaving one's body.

Earthly problems bounded and tied people to the earthly or solid plain. A relaxed mind that focused on no problems or worries was a free mind, a free mind meant a free spirit. The spirit plain lay within the earthly plain, to get to it one simply had to let go of their attachments.

Taking on a meditating pose she even her breath and cleared her mind.

To spirit walk, she had to enter said plainly. Clear the mind and let go. Be solid like the earth. Yet as free as the wind. Attached, yet unattached.

Rinse and repeat.

Slowly but surely without her even realizing it her breathing slowed to almost a stop. Her spirit breaking away from her body and appearing in the forest in the same pose.

 **'** **Welcome.'**

Snapping her eyes open she might with her spirit wolf. She sat in front of Leah, watching her.

Had she been waiting for Leah?

 **'** **Yes, cub. Come, there is much for you to learn this night and not enough moonlight for you to learn it in.'**

'Wait…What?' Leah thought coming out of her meditating pose to stand, her spirit wolf already walking away.

 **'** **Keep up. Your first spirit walk will be short as you don't have the practice let alone training to maintain it long.'** The she-wolf started tossing a glance at Leah over her shoulder, before continuing to walk off.

"What's your name!" Leah shouted, hurrying to keep up with the she-wolf before she disappeared.

 **'** **Basette. Now keep up.'**

"Where are we going?"

 **'** **There is trouble within the forest, this night. The one guarding it is in danger. We must help him, and you must learn."**

"Who's in danger?" she wondered. Did Basette have to be so confusing? Because right now the wolf was showing why she was called a phantom wolf. Phantoms were hard to catch as elusive and vanishing as a breeze on a hot day.

 **Keep up first ask questions later!'** Was Basette only instruction before she to off running through the brush and trees. Following after Leah ran in a dead sprint to keep pace with the she-wolf. Noticing as she did that she didn't tire like she would if she was running in the earthly plane but neither did she gain super speed like when shifted.

"What am I learning?" She yelled.

 **'** **To use your magic. Here!'** Basette explained coming to a halt on top a small hill overlooking a medium sized clearing. **'Look.'**

Leah froze as she looked at what Basette wanted to show her only to see a black six-foot-tall wolf go flying into a tree. A thunderous crack echoing upon impact, followed by a growl as the vampire for it could be nothing else pounced upon the wolf again.

Sam. Was all she thought as she stared dumbstruck at the scene before her.

 **'It is time you learned.'** Basette stated Solemnly.

* * *

An: Comment Like Fav it's your choice! I really do like hearing feedback and you thoughts. See you next time!


End file.
